


It's Your Turn To Cook Dinner Tonight

by dreamerloverluthor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Andrea Rojas is so Lena Luthor's ex, Drabble, F/F, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Moving On, New Earth, POV Lena Luthor, Please Don't Hate Me, Relationship Problems, Sad Lena Luthor, Starting Over, Unrequited Crush, getting over someone, summary sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24175018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerloverluthor/pseuds/dreamerloverluthor
Summary: Lena forgets she's supposed to cook dinner tonight.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Lena Luthor & Andrea Rojas, Lena Luthor/Andrea Rojas
Comments: 25
Kudos: 103





	It's Your Turn To Cook Dinner Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while back and decided to polish it a little today, and liked it enough to post it. I hope you guys like it! Hope everyone is staying nice and safe. <3

Lena was at her desk going over her monthly budget at the DEO. She hated that part of the beginning of the Quarter. As Lex rules over Luthor Corp and she took over the DEO because she was honestly the only Luthor that could stand working along with aliens without wanting to dig into them and explore like the rest of her family had done many times previously. They only jailed the threats and helped the non-threads settle into their lives on earth which honestly made her feel better than anything. She has grown closer to Alex and Kara, finding her happiness with Andrea soften her anger against the super friends lesson her resolve to work with Lex. She just continued to fight the good fight without choosing between them, because she's tired of being in the middle. She tired of having to choose. For once Andrea makes her feel chosen and that's all she ever wanted. They still keep their relationship private because of Lena's fear of Lex trying to ruin it and Andrea is completely understanding of it. They attended events and everything at each other's date, in the public eye neither of them is single. They never use gender terms when talking about their significant other. Alex and Kara don't press her to talk about her relationship status, figuring she might have reconnected with James and he is the reason she's talking to them at all. She seems so much lighter and happy, and Kara loved pointing it out but there was a longing in her eyes that might have made Lena second guess things but not anymore. Andrea fixed the heart that Kara shattered and she wasn't gonna let all the work be in vain. Her love for Andrea was different, it didn't consume her until the point it was exhausting. It wasn't just all give and most importantly Andrea Rojas was nothing but faithful and honest to Lena. In their old Earth, she kept the medallion away from her because of the horrible calling it had and here she simply hid it to spend some more time looking for it with Lena by her side. Thanks to Andrea, she had forgiven Kara but their friendship wasn't what it used to be. Lena knew it was because she simply was over Kara and only saw her as a friend. Which she was honestly happy to have back and especially Alex, Alex who she could geek out with. Even though she could with as Kara as well know but it wasn't the same, Alex never had dumbed herself down to Lena. Kara had chosen to talk about boy bands, pop culture, and the occasional office gossip along with her interviews so that's how things stayed. The three of them were finishing the budget when Andrea walked into the small conference room he threw of them were tucked away into. 

Lena licked her lips because the look on her girlfriend was not a happy one. The Latina looked bothered at the fact that she had to come looking for Lena. Lena had been pretty good at making it home without Andrea dragging her out of either of her offices. Both the Danvers sisters stiffened at the sight of a pissed off Andrea at the doorway. Her eyebrow arched softly, as she only looked at Lena. “It’s your turn to make dinner.” 

Lena sighed softly as she ran her fingers through her own her, how could she forget she was supposed to leave early to make date night dinner. Thankfully it had been the first time so she knew Andrea would go easy on her. "I don't want to hear it, Lena Kieran Luthor. I'm owed dinner and I'm hungry, Amor. So what are you gonna do about it?" She asked with a soft smirk and an arched eyebrow. The pet name easily slipping from her lips, because she never stopped calling Lena that in public even if they weren't out. 

Lena smirked softly because she knew Andrea got testy when she got hangry. Her nature was to challenge Lena had never disappeared and it leads to very interesting things between them which she greatly appreciates. She looked at Alex and Kara, "Thanks for all your help guys but I think we can finish this budget tomorrow morning." 

Both Danvers sisters were stunted by how easily Andrea got Lena to leave her work behind. Not even when she and Kara were best friends had the blonde so easily persuaded her to leave work for a meal. “Mo grá, I’m sorry. I just got caught up with work but you know exactly how that is.” Lena smiled softly as she got closer to Andrea. Kara clenched her jaw softly as she watched the tender exchange between the two brunettes. “I’ll make it up to you, I promise. I’ll make your favorite tonight.”

Andrea’s eyes twinkled with mischief as she looked into Lena’s, “Are we talking dinner or dessert, Tesoro?” She asked with an arched eyebrow and suggestive tone that had even Alex blushing at the bedroom eyes Lena was receiving from Andrea.

Alex cleared her throat softly as she tried to push the concrete wall that was Kara, “And that’s our queue to leave.” She whispered only loud enough for Kara to hear who in return nodded softly as she crushed her phone in her hand. She stuffed it in her pocket so no one would see as they made their way out. Kara used her super speed to get out of there since she was in her supergirl costume anyway, she just needed to get out of there.

Lena chuckled softly as she blushed softly, she shook her head and licked her lips. “Whatever you want, Mo grá.” She said with a softest of smiles. “Let’s just go home, okay?” She said as she leaned in to place a soft kiss against Andrea’s lips, before lacing their fingers together they walked out to find a very shocked Alex.

“You two are dating?” She asked a bit shocked before she focused on Lena. “Wait, you’re into girls?”

Andrea arched her eyebrow at Alex and looked at her like she should mind her own business, clearly annoyed by having her moment with Lena interrupted. “You seriously lack a gaydar, hun. Can we please go, Bebe? I don’t even have the energy for a sassy reply.”

Lena smiled softly and nodded with a grin, “Yes, darling.” She said with a soft role of her eyes, Andrea wrapped her arm around her. She smiled at Alex, “Goodnight, Alex.” She waved her shocked friend goodbye.

Andrea chuckled softly, “Do we really come as a surprise to people?” She asked Lena softly as they made their way out of the DEO.

Lena smiled softly and shook her head, “I think they are more surprised at the fact I’m cooking dinner.” She said in a soft playful tone which earned a laugh from her love. She licked her lips as her eyes landed on Kara’s as they walked into her as they were leaving. She could see the blonde was troubled by so many emotions running through her, she had been trying to leave before running into them again.

Andrea was the first to notice the blonde, “Kara, I hope you and William have that article all written out.” Kara clenched her jaw softly and breathed, “He will, but you will have my letter of resignation by tomorrow morning.”

Andrea looked at Kara, “What?”

Kara softly pushed her glasses on to the bridge of her nose, “I quit, Andrea. Something personal has come up and I have to deal with it. I'm sorry." 

Lena could feel the tension in her girlfriend rising and she gave her a soft squeeze. She kissed her jaw softly before speaking, “Come one, darling. I’ll let you have dessert, before dinner.” She said gently against Andrea's ear before she leads them away from Kara.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I have a shipping problem. I ship Lena with all the girls, she's just a perfect little bean.


End file.
